


I want my Brother

by roby_lia



Category: Dominion (TV)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roby_lia/pseuds/roby_lia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler seconda stagione<br/>----------------------------------<br/>Voglio la mia mano stretta attorno alla sua gola.<br/>Voglio avvertire il battito del suo cuore mentre la mia spada lo trafigge e il suo sangue cola.<br/>Voglio sentire il sapore della sua morte sulla mia lingua e l’odore della paura che lo paralizza per mano mia.<br/>*******************************************************<br/>Voglio uscire da questa gabbia di tenebre.<br/>Voglio correre via da tutto<br/>Voglio volare da Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want my Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Minuscolo spoiler dell 2x10, più in generale della 2x9

  
**I want my Brother**  
 

“Cos’è che vuoi, Gabriel?”  
“Io voglio mio fratello!” *

  


_Voglio la mia mano stretta attorno alla sua gola._  
 _Voglio avvertire il battito del suo cuore mentre la mia spada lo trafigge e il suo sangue cola._  
 _Voglio sentire il sapore della sua morte sulla mia lingua e l’odore della paura che lo paralizza per mano mia._  
 _Secoli passati ad aggiustare i suoi errori, a proteggerlo anche da sé stesso, e mai, mai che lui abbia ricambiato il favore._  
 _Il fiore all’occhiello di loro Padre, il Suo figlio prediletto, il piccolo di famiglia di cui tutti devono costantemente prendersene cura, come se loro non fossero nati nello stesso istante. Cosa lo rende più degno di tutte quelle attenzioni?_  
 _Non era neanche riuscito a salvare il suo David. L’avesse lasciato cadere apposta, geloso di essere stato scelto per guidarlo nella sua breve vita, e ancora di più perché un bambino umano era riuscito a rubare il posto che gli spettava al centro del cuore dell’altra sua mezza anima._  
 _Michael gli doveva tutto, ma non aveva esitato a rubargli ogni cosa bella dalla sua di vita._  
 _Chissà che effetto fa il sangue del più potente degli arcangeli sulla nuda terra._  
   
   
 

  
_Voglio uscire da questa gabbia di tenebre._  
_Voglio correre via da tutto_  
_Voglio volare da Michael._  
_L’avrebbe trovato intento ad organizzare un modo per salvarlo, lo sapeva, suo fratello non avrebbe permesso a niente di separarli. Suo fratello lo amava tanto quanto lui._  
_Avrebbe visto nascere la gioia e il sollievo nei suoi occhi una volta notata la sua presenza. Il cuore del suo gemello avrebbe finalmente potuto ricominciare a battere._  
_Lui, ovviamente, avrebbe nascosto il tutto dietro un ammiccamento ed una battuta sagace._  
_Ma poi Michael gli sarebbe corso incontro, incurante di tutti gli altri, e l’avrebbe abbracciato, uno di quegli abbracci così forti che sembra voglia romperti, ma invece di romperti ti aggiustano**._  
_E lui finalmente avrebbe finalmente potuto smettere di lottare, smettere di opporsi al mondo, smettere di avere paura, perché lui e Michael erano di nuovo insieme e niente poteva più fargli del male._  
_Avvolti uno nelle ali dell’altro sapevano di essere invincibili._  
 

  
  


   
_Oh Gabriel, Gabriel, credi davvero che il grande e potente Michael abbia bisogno di_ te _al suo fianco?_  
_Credi addirittura che ti_ voglia _con sé?_  
 

  
_…No._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

*"What do you want, Gabriel?" "I want my brother"  dal discorso tra Gabriel e Reisen nella 2x10  
**citazione originale https://twitter.com/mheathcliff/status/440133946358378497  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Io una volta scrivevo solo fluff. Poi è arrivato Dominion ed è stata la mia fine, dannati gemelli arcangeli.  
> Comunque, bo, il senso di questa storia è sconosciuto anche a me ma è venuta fuori così e così resterà. Colpa degli esami, che volete farci.  
> Un grazie a chiunque sia riuscito a finirla (e magari a capirci qualcosa, in quel caso fatemi il piacere di spiegare anche a me cos'ho scritto, grazie u.u)
> 
> ciao ciao  
> roby_lia


End file.
